Maroon Sheets
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: He was faintly aware of 'I Want You' playing in the background, making him want Quatre even more as the words washed over him. Finale piece in the 'Grey Worry' Trilogy! Enjoy friends, 3x4 obviously! Color Collection Original


**Dedicated**** as always, to Madre! ~Enjoy, this is the third and final piece to the Grey Worry trilogy.**

* * *

**Maroon Sheets** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Ripping the shirt over his head he paused, looking down at the glorious sight before him. Pale, creamy skin splayed on a bed of silk Maroon sheets, angelic face flushed, eyes half lidded and burning with lust. Lip's parted in panting breaths, and body shivering, withering and shuddering under his heated gazed.

He was faintly aware of 'I Want You' playing in the background, making him want Quatre even more as the words washed over him.

"Trowa~" Quatre panted, looking at the tanned god standing before him. His eyes skimmed over the plates of muscular chest, down washboard abs, ending at the top of the black skin tight jeans. He laid back down on the silky maroon sheets.

Quatre smirked inwardly. He knew silk was the key to Trowa's undoing. Of course this only counted if Quatre was tossed on them, without clothing. But that was a, sacrifice, he was willing to make.

Trowa shuddered at the breathless, heavy tone. He came home to find Quatre standing in the kitchen in shorts, a white button down and an apron. Quatre knew Trowa had this thing for aprons. He didn't know where it came from but it was there. And every chance he could get, Quatre exploited it to get his way.

He also had another, fetish, as Duo called it. The Maroon silk sheets. Quatre had brought them back with him from one of his trips in Italy. And Trowa had fallen in love with them the first time they had been put on the bed and he and Quatre made love on them.

Oh that was a glorious time. The dark Maroon just made them all the better.

Jerking out of his thoughts as cool fingers brushed against his sides before they hooked in his belt loops. Quatre tugged him closer.

"I love you." Was whispered before lips brushed over his abs. Trowa stifled a groan. It had been nearly a month since they had done anything, save for a blow job in the shower. Quatre hadn't denied him but he had strongly suggested that they wait until the doctor was positive that Trowa was alright after the fall. That everything had come back and nothing was wrong. Trowa hadn't objected, no matter how much he wanted to have his blonde.

Quatre's lips continued to ghost over his torso, singing faintly along with the song.

So Trowa was a little more then frustrated right now. He had watched his blonde closely for a week and a half. He took the time to notice every little detail about the smaller man. And it often left him in awkward situations.

But now, now he was taking his favorite blonde on his favorite sheets. He couldn't find anything more appealing at the moment.

Quatre let his lips trace over the rock hard abs before him as his fingers nimbly popped the button open and pulled down the zipper. He teasingly let his fingers dip down below the waist band of Trowa's emerald boxers as the song continued. He heard Trowa growl from above him and pulled back. "Tro-" Quatre's eyes widened as he was pulled into a demanding and possessive kiss. Quatre groaned into the kiss as he was pushed back against the cool silk sheets.

His blunt finger nails dug into Trowa's triceps as Trowa lowered himself on top of the blonde. Trowa groaned, sliding his knee between Quatre's quivering thighs. He let his tongue sweep across Quatre's bottom lip, demanding entrance. He sighed as Quatre opened his mouth instantly.

Diving in as he shifted over the blonde, he felt Quatre's hands yanking down his jeans and boxers. Pulling back slowly, he chuckled. "A little eager are we?" He murmured against lush lips.

"Shut up." Quatre hissed, pulling him down again. He finished getting Trowa out of his clothing and wrapped a leg around Trowa's, pulling him closer.

Trowa groaned as he was pulled up slightly, grinding against Quatre. Trowa pulled back from the kiss breathlessly, his lips attached themselves to the pale column of skin. He nipped, bit and sucked, marveling in how responsive Quatre was to his touch. The quivering body beneath him shifted, grinding up into Trowa forcefully.

A delectable moan worked itself from within Trowa's chest. Quatre groaned as he brought Trowa closer to him. A month of having this man in his house, yet not getting to touch him. He slid his hands across Trowa's back and down his chest. With carefully placed hands and feet, he shoved Trowa back. He quickly pushed him onto his back on the silk sheets.

With a triumphant grin he straddled the mans hips and grinned down at the shocked expression. His teal eyes glittered in mirth as he looked down at his golden lover splayed across the Maroon sheets.

Trowa stared up at the blonde. When had he-? Trowa let out a moan as a wet tongue glided up his neck to his ear. "Trowa." Said man shuddered at the husky tone and arched slightly as Quatre shifted down, bring his ass all the closer to Trowa's throbbing erection.

"Quatre." Trowa groaned as the blonde devil pushed back on him. He let out a low hiss and growled as Quatre shifted down over him and slithered down his body. Lips traced down his chest, over his abs and down the insides of his thigh. He moaned as Quatre came back up slowly, so tantalizingly slow. Quatre's nails raked down over his chest as he came up to claim Trowa's mouth in a heated kiss.

God how he loved when Quatre got like this. The lack of sexual release did wonders to the blonde. Trowa let out a groan as the perfect little ass glided over him again. Quatre worked his way back up to Trowa's ear. He nibbled and sucked on the lobe as Trowa arched and grinded into him. He pressed down just as Trowa moved up, bringing Trowa's erection in contact with Quatre's ass. Quatre let out a low groan and pressed back firmer.

He shook slightly as Trowa's hands came up to run along his sides, up over his back and back down, resting on his hips as he guided the blonde back. Quatre let out a deep breath and pulled one of Trowa's hands from his hips. He sucked the fingers into his mouth quickly, earning a moan from Trowa as his tongue wrapped around the digits. He all but purred a few minutes later when Trowa pulled his finger's away from his lips and ventured toward somewhere else.

Quatre bit back a slight moan of pain as Trowa entered the first digit. He only emitted a small gasp of pain as the second and third entered, stretching him. Quatre was soon rocking down on the fingers inside him.

With a hitched breath Quatre rested his forehead on the cool sheets beside Trowa's ear. He grabbed Trowa's wrist and gripped. "Enough." He moaned rocking down one final time. Trowa groaned in loss when his hand was pulled away.

"Quatre." He murmured in the blonde's ear. Quatre sat up, rear brushing Trowa's erection. With his hands splayed across Trowa's chest, Quatre slowly shifted up and back, placing himself perfectly right above Trowa.

Both men sucked in a sharp breath as Trowa penetrated Quatre with a slow thrust upward. Quatre bit his lip in slight pain and more pleasure as he slowly lowered himself. He stopped when he was fully seated, leaning forward so he was resting his forehead against Trowa's. "I love you." Quatre groaned, shifting the slightest bit.

Trowa groaned, hands gripping Quatre's hips. Quatre grit his teeth slightly, clenching his hands in the silk material beneath Trowa. Trowa gently, slowly, lifted Quatre, letting him bring himself back down.

As the rhythm speed up Quatre's discomfort disappeared. How he had missed this feeling. The mind blowing, out of this world lightness that Trowa put him through. Quatre moved his hands from their clenched places to Trowa's chest, gently tracing random designs as his lover lifted him time after time.

Quatre threw his head back as Trowa hit that spot deep within him. Opening his eyes he starred down into the endless pools of emerald he drown in everyday. "Trowa." He whispered.

Trowa let out a low sound from his chest as he quickly reversed their positions. He loomed over Quatre for a brief second before lowering his lips to Quatre's. He let one hand hold him up while the other took one of Quatre's, lacing their finger's.

"Breath in and get a bit higher. You'll never know what hit you." Quatre gasped out along with the song as he was pushed down firmly into the Maroon Sheets. He arched up, eyes screwing themselves closed as Trowa hit that delectable spot. "When I get to you." He gasped.

Trowa chuckled lightly, almost darkly, as he slammed into his blonde again, driving him down farther into the sheets. "I know I want you." He whispered huskily in Quatre's ear. Those few words became Quatre's undoing. He came screaming Trowa's name loudly.

Trowa groaned as the heat and tightness clamped down around him and he followed the blonde CEO over the edge after a few shallow thrusts. Leaning forward he placed his head against the amazingly cool silk sheets.

Quatre squeezed his hand. "I'd die to find out." Quatre muttered, pressing a light kiss against Trowa's sweat slicked neck.

"And I'd follow." Trowa muttered, pushing him self back up weakly. Quatre let out a gusty laugh. "Those aren't the lyrics." He whispered against Trowa's lips. Trowa hummed, withdrawing from his blonde slowly. He slid down Quatre's form, trailing kisses as he went.

Quatre hummed deeply, a most erotic sound to Trowa's ears. He arched off the sheets as Trowa ventured lower. "Trowa." He moaned, hand lacing through Carmel locks while the other squeezed Trowa's hand tightly in pleasure.

Trowa smirked, pulling back to look down at the withering form below him. He shivered as Quatre's hand slid down over his shoulder, to his chest and down, teasing the patch of dark curls lightly.

Emerald orbs smoldered at the sight below him.

Pale, creamy, flushed skin splayed on a bed of silk Maroon sheets, angelic face flushed, eyes half lidded and burning with renewed lust. Lip's parted in panting breaths, and body shivering, withering and quivering under his heated gazed. He new exactly what to expect for the rest of the night. Lowering himself back over the pale form he let his breathe gust over the pale column of skin as he shifted up.

"I don't plan on letting you leave these sheets for another 48 hours." He whispered throatily in Quatre's ear.

He was granted a long, low, drawn out moan. "Please." Quatre breathed, beggingly. Trowa intertwined both of their hands as he began to slowly give praise to his angel.

~END~

...okay...so this might not have come out like I planned it...but it's...finished! LOL Okay I just hope it meets the approval of certain people...who know of my... odd fetishes...lol so enjoy!

~TMBTJM


End file.
